english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Seth Green
Seth Benjamin Green '(born Febuary 8, 1974) is an American actor, comedian, television producer and voice actor. He's married to actress Clare Grant. He's known for voicing: Chris Griffin in Family Guy and Jeff "Joker" Moreau in the Mass Effect. Animation Voice Work 'Animation *American Dad! (2009) - Additional Voices *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2003) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Rocket Raccoon (ep22) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Wizard (ep49) *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) - Nelson Nash *Dan Vs. (2012) - Additional Voices *Family Guy (1999-2017) - Chris Griffin *Hot Streets (2018) - Ambassador Claktar (ep9), Narrator (ep9) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Rick Jones/'A-Bomb', Future A-Bomb (ep40), Planet A-Bomb (ep51), Rocket Raccoon (ep30) *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Plumber (ep64), Seth Green (ep64) *MAD (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2005-2018) - Albus Dumbledore (ep31), Ash Ketchum, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Bill Clinton (ep30), Blossom (ep24), Bubbles (ep24), Buttercup (ep24), COBRA Soldier (ep14), Capt. Crunch (ep18), David Letterman (ep14), Don Cheadle (ep31), Dr. Mindbender (ep14), E.T. (ep125), Freddy Krueger (ep19), Gary Oak (ep28), George W. Bush, Goku (ep23), Gotfinger (ep18), Grandma Fu (ep15), Harry Potter, Henri Ducard (ep31), Henry Warnimont (ep69), Inspector Gadget, Jesus Christ (ep21), KITT (ep15), Keanu Reeves (ep17), Major Bludd (ep14), Mark Twain (ep138), Mecha Godzilla (ep24), Mr. Joe (ep17), Mr. Potato Head (ep156), Mummy (ep14), Narrator, Old Man Phillips (ep17), Otis the Cow (ep138), Rapunzel (ep138), Rosie the Robot (ep15), Rudolph (ep23), Samuel (ep138), Santa Claus (ep23), Seth Green (ep20), Severus Snape (ep31), Snoop Dogg (ep17), The Nerd, Tom Root (ep15), Tommy Schmidt (ep24), Underdog (ep26), Additional Voices *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Ben Kenobi (Announced), Jawa (Announced), Qui-Gon Jinn (Announced), Salacious Crumb (Announced) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Ion Papanoida (ep48), Todo 360 *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Captain Seevor (ep59) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2015-2017) - Leonardo (eps52-100), Foot Ninja #1 (ep87), Tongue Frog (ep52), Triceraton Guard #2 (ep78) *The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Loki (ep23) *The Venture Bros. (2009) - Lance Hale (ep45), Mrs. Z (ep45) *Titan Maximum (2009) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Dead Pirate Howard (ep95), Rick Jones (ep96) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Chris Griffin 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Chris Griffin *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady (2017) - Leonardo 'Movies' *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) - King Kong *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Boyd 'Movies - Dubbing' *Yellowbird (2014) - Yellowbird 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Monty Monogram, Additional Voices *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Chris Griffin *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Chris Griffin *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) - Leonardo *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special (2012) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Nerd, Robin/Dick Grayson *Robot Chicken: DC Comics special 2: Villains in Paradise (2014) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Bane, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Darkseid, Jimmy Olsen, Nerd, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Robin/Dick Grayson, Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship (2015) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Doctor Fate, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Robin, Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) - Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, Nerd, Ponda Baba, Qui-Gon Jinn *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - Anakin Skywalker, Announcer, Clone Trooper, Grand Moff Tarkin, Nerd, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode III (2010) - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Prune Face, Stormtrooper, Weequay *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Leonardo, Triceraton #1 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - Leonardo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse (2017) - Leonardo, Maximus Kong *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: When Worlds Collide (2017) - Leonardo 'Web Animation' *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2008-2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Howard the Duck *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) - Howard the Duck 'TV Series' *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (1999-2000) - Eddie McDowd (eps1-20) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power (2016) - Leonardo 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Poindexter *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Chris Griffin *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Chris Griffin *Mass Effect (2007) - Jeff "Joker" Moreau *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Jeff "Joker" Moreau *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Jeff "Joker" Moreau Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2018. Category:American Voice Actors